The Charmed Legacy Continues
by Doodlebug101
Summary: This is set years in the future based off of what happened in Forever Charmed.
1. Prolouge

It had been five years since the Charmed Ones fought the Jenkins. Paige and Henry had bought a house across the street from the Manor. Phoebe and Coop still remained in the loft.

Paige had bore one child to Henry as of now but she is pregnant with twins. First was Henry Jr. who to everyone's surprise had already come into his powers. He being the first child born to a Charmed gave him a great deal of powers. He had the powers of orbing, telekinesis, astral projection, telepathy, force fields, premonitions, glamouring, and intangibility. Henry was four when his twin sisters were born. Prudence the oldest twin was very powerful. She had the power of hexing. Which she could use as energy blast, make abnormal things happen, shadow telekinesis, orb targets, transfiguration, and she could cast spells without saying the spell just cast the hex and whatever the outcome of the spell would happen. Plus she could levitate, and orb. Patience the younger twin was to everyone's shock a super speedster. She could run at speeds of 175 mph. Her legs retained super strength and so did her arms. She had heightened senses, reflexes, durability, and agility.

Phoebe and Coop are still deep in love with two daughters whom the had back to back. The doctor told Phoebe and Coop to wait six weeks before having sex again after Paris(the oldest) was born. But by the time the third week came they were back at it. And Phoebe conceived once again. This time she bore her second oldest Penny. Now she was pregnant with a little girl whom she would name Patty. Paris had the powers of flashing(teleporting like Coop), levitation, empathy, force fields, time travel, energy beams, and she could conjure two sais made of pure energy which she could fire or use as a weapon. Penny the second oldest was not as powerful as her older sister but she still was strong. She had the powers of flashing, time travel, empathy, and telekinesis. When Patty was born they would discover she had the power of flashing, flash-telekinesis(same as Paige's power except for in Coops flash style), empathy, and time travel.

Piper and Leo in the midst of rejoicing for Leo's return after the Jenkins' defeat had another child. This time it was a girl. They finally had little Melinda. She was a spitting image of Piper and had Piper's powers plus she could turn invisible, and if she chose she could compose an enemy in flames or ice. Wyatt had the powers of Force Fields, telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, pyrokinesis, thought projection, conjuring, orbing, sensing, healing, ability to wield Excalibur, super strength, superhumanly acute senses, great agility, reflexes, durability, astral projection, telepathy, energy waves/blasts/balls, and projection. Chris after changing the future became a tab bit more powerful. He now had telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, orbing, electrokinesis, and telepathy.

Phoebe had received her powers once again and even got another one. She now also had the power of electro-ignitions. Which is the power she saw herself having in the future when Pru was alive. It allows Phoebe to send a single bolt of electricity which destroyed her enemies mind.

Piper's powers had grown to the ability to compose her enemies in fire and ice.

Paige still retained all her powers plus they were starting to evolve into a more Elder like stage. Like she could now shot electric blast like Elders.

Billie had started her own family with her boyfriend Justin Cooper who was a mortal. She had a son a couple months after she killed Christy. IT turned out that Dumain had used an ancient magic to impregnate her.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Now 16 years later each charmed one has three kids who each have a great of power. Here's the ages.

Wyatt: 17 11th grade

Chris: 16 11th grade (he got bumped up)

Henry: 15 10th grade

Paris: 15 10th grade

Melinda: 14 ½ 9th grade

Penny: birthday is close but she's 14 9th grade

Prudence and Patience: 13 8th grade

Patty: 12 7th grade

Paris and Melinda are flag girls at Magic School. Wyatt is the vice president of Magic School. Magic school has more than two thousand students in all.

Leo opened up Magic School's all over the world plus more in the United States. He even separated the first Magic School into two. The first for student from pre school to elementary who didn't stay on campus. Then there was the Middle School to the High School who stayed on campus.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day back to school and the Charmed Ones offspring had just arrived outside the school. Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Henry Jr. (Junior), Paris, and Penny had to go the High School part which was half a mile from the Middle School. Prudence, Patience, and Patty had to go to the Middle School which was near the school's lake.

Magic School was hidden by magic in its own little town. The town had a village of witches and other magical creatures. For the past ten years thanks to Leo the Elders had began to establish Magical Towns. Now there was a total of 36 Magical Towns around the world.

Leo wasn't going to be at Magic School this year because he and some other Elders were out establishing Magical Towns. After Leo returned home after the Battle with the Jenkins the Elders decided to give him another shot and made him and Elder again. A couple months later they discovered that Piper was having another child. Little Melinda was finally coming to the world.

The town that Magic School was in had shops for school supplies, clothes shops, food shops, etc….. Eighth grade and up were allowed to leave school to go visit.

Since Leo wasn't going to be around for a year Piper decided to put Billie in charge of the club and Phoebe in charge of the restaurant. Now Piper and Leo were in London, England setting up a town and school.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"What classes do you have now?" Paris asked Junior as the students got their schedules.

"Advanced Magic, One word Spells, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Junior replied.

"I got the same schedule." Paris said as she looked over his schedule.

Paris and Junior got up from the table after wishing everybody good luck on their first day back. And giving advice to Melinda and Penny.

"I hope we have the same schedule." Melinda said to Penny.

They put their schedules together and saw that they both had Beginners Magic, Hexes, Beginners Combat, History of Magic, and Demonology together.

"I'm glad we've got classes together that way we can work together." Penny said.

"You know I put schedules together right." Wyatt said proudly.

"Who cares?" Chris said jokingly.

"Your just mad I'm vice president." Wyatt said as he disappeared in bright blue silver orbs.

"Like I care does he know that I got the third highest grades of the whole eleventh grade." Chris said before he to orbed away.

"Your brother's got problems." Penny laughed.

"There your cousins." Melinda also laughed.

"Come on we better get to class." Penny said through laughs.

As they walked through the bright halls of Magic School Melinda asked Penny why she didn't try out for flag girls.

"Cause I'm more of cheerleader." Penny said. "I can't do those dances but I can do those cheers. I'm trying out for cheerleading today."

"For real I hope you do good. Cause I know I can't do all that jumping stuff." Melinda said as they arrived at their destination. "Strictly dancing."

"But you don't see many white flag girls." Penny said before Melinda opened the door.

"Me and Paris are the only white flag girls out there but were good so people don't look at us like that." Melinda said opening the door.

The class was full of teenage witches their age. The teacher was a plump, squat woman who had medium length hair that was dark brown. Her face was fat with overly sized cheeks. She looked like a pig in disguise.

"Your late." She croaked.

"No were no the bell hasn't rang." Melinda replied.

"Doesn't matter sometimes on the schedule I said be in class by 8:45 it's 8:50." She said harshly.

The bell rang just as Melinda and Penny took their sits.

"See were not late." Penny said lightly trying to keep from causing tension between Melinda and the teacher.

"Just shut up." The lady rudely spat. "Now class my name is Melissa Joss Perdue. You will address me as Mrs. Perdue. In this class I will teach you the basics of magic. I will not tolerate any nonsense." She cut her eyes at Penny and Melinda. "IT will be a diffcult course one in which you may not pass. Now lets began. Who in here can tell me what a one word spell is?"

Dawn Richards a fellow flag girl and a genius hands flew up. Dawn had an old time elegant beauty to herself. She was a light skinned black girl with light brown hair that flowed down her back. Her talent in dancing was so great that she made majorette and it was her first year.

"You may answer." Mrs. Perdue said.

"A one word spell is a spell cast without a incantation that will have the same effect as an incantation. They are mostly used in charms and hexes. But can be used in a battle especially when in battle and theirs no time for an incantation." Dawn said proudly with her raspy and beautiful voice.

"Good 10 points extra credit on our first test. Now who can demonstrate an quick spell." Mrs. Perdue sharply asked.

"I can." Daverielle said. Daverielle was a well known freshman. She was beautiful and popular. She was a black girl whose family had a good deal of money. She also came from a long line of powerful witches just like the Halliwell's. "Incendio." She yelled while throwing out her hand. A roar of fire shot from her hand and hit an innocent plant.

"How come our family doesn't know about using magic like this?" Melinda asked Penny in an whisper.

"Because our moms didn't grow up as witches." Penny replied.

"Detention." Mrs. Perdue yelled at Melinda and Penny while getting in their faces.

"Don't get in my face like that." Melinda said orbing behind her.

"Go back to your sit and don't use your powers again in my classroom." Mrs. Perdue said coldly.

"Why are you being so mean to us all these other students in here talking and you choose to pick on us." Melinda yelled angrily.

"Two nights detention." Mrs. Perdue provoked.

"Fuck that." Melinda said before attempting to orb out of the room.

Melinda's orb trail hit an wall and made her rebound back into her sit.

"I said don't use your powers in my class." Mrs. Perdue said sternly.

Melinda got up from her sit and walked to the door. She tried to open the door but Mrs. Perdue used her powers to keep her from opening it.

"Do you think I can't leave this class My mom is a Charmed One." Melinda yelled.

Melinda threw out her hand and hit the door with blast after blast. After about the tenth blast the door crumpled to pieces.

"Told you." Melinda said before walking out.

"Do you want me to go after her?" Dawn said getting up.

"No sit down. She's going be expelled." Mrs. Perdue said hotly.

The bell rang and class was over. Penny meet Melinda in the next class which was Hexes. Melinda was still upset and wanted to leave school. She had called Piper and told her how the teacher was treating her. Piper said she would be coming up to the school to see if she could 'talk' some since to the teacher. But everybody knew that when it came to Piper's baby girl she would go crazy. Piper had even gotten in a fight with Melinda's fourth grade teacher for accidentally cussing at her.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Randall. That's all I'm going say because I'm not really good with speeches so lets begin." A tall but muscular white man said. "Miss could you pass out books." He said to Melinda.

Melinda got up from her sit and walked over to the books. She stood next to the pile and then used her TK to send books flying onto everybody's desk.

"Very well done I haven't seen anyone your age use telekinesis that well." He said with amazement.

"My mother's a Charmed One." Melinda whispered in his ear. Nobody in the school knew that the Melinda or her other family members were related to the greatest witches ever. If everybody found out then that would make other kids jealous and cause the family a bad school year. "Don't say nothing."

"Would you all turn to page 12. Read it silently and then we will go over the hex that is covered on that page." Mr. Randall told the class.

After Mr. Randall taught the class how to cast the one word hex and gave them a homework assignment the bell rang.

Lunch came around and the family was together once again. Wyatt asked Melinda how everything went and she explained how she hated Mrs. Perdue but had and odd liking to Mr. Randall. After Piper showed up with Leo and had a fight with Mrs. Perdue third block came. Their teacher was a reformed female demon warrior. Known as a demonatrix but other than that nothing interest happened during that period. The last period of the day was the most boring period ever. All they did was take notes on demons and their powers. And they had to take a test on what they already knew about basic demonology. After that Penny headed to Cheerleading tryouts while Melinda and Paris went to flag girl practice. The boys went to football practice except for Wyatt who had a meeting.

"Good evening band." One of the drum major's said as the band gathered around him to listen to an important message.

This drum major was a black boy that had medium lengthed dreads. He was a handsome boy that had eccentric silver eyes. Instead of being the director type drum major he was more of a dancing one that put that above anything else. He still directs the band though. His name was Dwayne Smith. He besides be ultra popular was a powerful witch to. He could cast a quick spell in less then three seconds. He had the powers of energy blast, telekinesis, astral projection, telepathy, and super speed.

"Today I got an email telling us about a challenge presented to us. North Carolina's band would like to battle our band." Dwayne said informally. "The song we will play is called Déjà vu by Beyonce and Jay Z. It's going be a hard routine for the band and an even harder for you flag girls but you will get through it. If we win this battle then we will be the best Magic School around. Every magical town around is going to be their so be prepared."

"Where is it going to be at?" Melinda asked.

"At some stadium in North Carolina built for the magical community." The other drum major said. "Drumline would you all stay in here. Band would you all go to the parking lot. And flag girls go to the stadium."

"I wonder how their going make us do this show." Melinda thought out loud.

"I watched them choreograph it and it's hot." Tiara said. Tiara was a medium height pretty girl that was also captain. She also happened to be the drum major's girlfriend.

"It's got to be if it's going be to a Beyonce song." Jasmine said. She was short and ghetto. But like mostly all flag girls she was still pretty.

"Gather round girls." The coach said as she appeared out of thin air in front of the girls. "I don't have time to baby you all today so if you cant get the dance then your spinning the flag."

"For the choreography of this song I will split you all into five groups. Four groups which will dance to the verses and the other group to spin the flag to the hook of the song. But you will all dance together on the chorus. So let me teach you the chorus part." Coach Mandy said. She was a top notch choreographer and powerful witch. But she retired from both jobs.

She began to teach the girls a very difficult dance count that not many of the girls got. When the chorus part came on they had to drop into a position in which it looked ass if they were sitting. While in that position they had to pop their butts and come out of the position by kicking their leg out to the right a little and swinging their hair to the right while kicking their leg. After sliding to the left and repeating that dance they then had to swing their arm behind their heads drop it next to their hip and swing it on the ground to bring you in a crouching position. The position was one knee up the other on the ground with their left arm in-between themselves.

"Do you got it?" Paris asked Melinda silently while girls where trying left and right to master it.

"Yup." Melinda said demonstrating it for Paris. "The question is do you have it."

"Of course I got it." Paris said nearly laughing. She was one of the best flag girls at Magic School.

"Girls line up I want to see who's got it or not." Mandy said using her powers to make the chorus part of the song play.

When the chorus came on and the girls began to dance Melinda couldn't help but fell as if she was doing better then most the girls. She only messed up twice while other were missing up and forgetting steps almost every second.

The music stopped and it was time for Mandy to pass her judgement.

"Tiara, Jasmine, Dawn, Paris, and Daverielle you all are group one you will dance to Jay Z's first verse. Tina, Brittany, Tabitha, Raven, and Danielle you will dance to Byeonce's first verse your group two. Melinda and Lakiesha you will be spinning the flag to Beyonce's second verse group three. April, Destiny, Daisy, Chloe, and Felicia you will be dancing to Jay Z's second and last verse group four. And lastly Wanda, Katherine, Sierra, and Monique you will dance to Beyonce's last verse your group five." Mandy said as soon as the music stopped. "Group one Tiara will show you your dance, Group two Laurie(she is also a coach) will show you all your dance, Group three Billie will show you haw to spin your flag, Group four Paula will show you your dance, Group five I will teach you your dance."

As the girls split into their group Melinda went to Mandy to find out how come she couldn't dance.

"I put you as spinning the flag because your dancing is to stiff." Mandy said coldly.

"I did the dance better then half the girls out here." Melinda argued.

"No you didn't you lack rhythm, took you forever to learn the dance, and then you dance like a robot." Mandy said harshly.

"No I don't I been in dance classes since I was five I know I can do this." Melinda said in tears.

"I'm not going to argue now go to Billie and learn you routine or leave my field." Mandy said walking off.

I know at the end of this episode is kinda of confusing but if you were to watch BET awards you would know how the dance looks. But this story is going get better bare with me.


End file.
